The invention relates to an air supplier with a compressor having a radial diffuser, particularly for air supply systems of fuel cells operated by means of an electric motor or for exhaust gas turbochargers of internal combustion engines.
Air suppliers of the above-mentioned type are known in the state of the art and serve for supplying air to fuel cells, in particular of a fuel cell stack. They include a compressor with a compressor wheel operated by an electric motor and a radial diffuser for increasing the air pressure.
DE 1 628 280 discloses such an air supplier with a compressor in the form of an axial compressor.
However, the high space requirement of the known design is disadvantageous in connection with the above-mentioned air supplier applications.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved air supplier of a space-saving design.